In recent years, consumers have been purchasing more products on-line. Items purchased on-line are often delivered directly to consumers at their residence. When a package is delivered and no one is present to receive it, the package is exposed and vulnerable to theft. Further, when the contents of a package arrive damaged, it is often difficult to ascertain how and when the damage occurred. Damage could have occurred during shipping, for example, due to poor handling. Alternatively or in addition, damage could have occurred after delivery, for example, by someone attempting to steal a package that was left unattended by the recipient's front door.
Current secure package delivery solutions include placing packages within electronic lockers and having recipients retrieve them by inputting a code. These solutions are practical in apartment and condo buildings. However, it is impractical and prohibitively expensive to install electronic lockers for residential homes.